


Better

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Nudity, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Azula pushes her for more, for better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting from this.

Silky, golden threads frame her face, heavily made up and painted. Ty Lee watches her from behind her fan, batting thick eyelashes. Her robes are loose, slipping off her shoulders. 

Azula curls her lip, tapping her fingers against her knee. 

"Do better. Convince me as to why I should have you." 

A shrug and shimmy of her shoulders pushes the robes onto the floor. Ty Lee bats her lashes again, softer as she walks toward the cell. The sudden cold is giving her goosebumps, puckering her nipples. 

From her spot, she can see the muscles of her stomach tightening. Holding her breath, waiting for her approval.

"Do better."


End file.
